


Seafood Hazard

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caem Lighthouse, Clarus is strong, Early Mornings, Gen, Going off alone, Good Intentions, Panicking retainers, Rescue, Squint to see RegClar, Sunburn, bad idea, brief mentions of amputations, caem, seafood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Prince Regis thought that a surprise in the form of Cleigne Darkshells would delight everyone and thus made a lonesome excursion to the Caem seaside for them. However, misfortune struck and he was stuck among the stones at the shore, even unable to warp out in case the stones caught him as he tried. Now, all he had to do was wait for his retainers to find him.





	Seafood Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr for RegClar Week. 
> 
> Posting it here, just in case I forgot about it.
> 
> Behold, my first attempt at RegClar. -runs-

 

If a man had walked up to him and said he was going to die at sea, he would have laughed at them and avoid getting on a boat for a few months…maybe even do some prayers and sacrifices to Leviathan and Bahamut, just in case.

He never would have imagined it was because of his desire for some Cleigne Darkshells.

“I could not have seen this coming.” He reasoned with himself as he stiffly adjusted his seat on the black rocks of the shore. He came there before any of his retainers were up, hoping to surprise them with some very delectable seafood.

Part of his leg was stuck under the many jagged rocks there. Thankfully, his shoe and trousers are protecting him from lacerations but the seawater was making it uncomfortable. Despite his careful treading of the rocks there, he manages to slip and somehow shaken some of the said rock around his feet, immobilising him.

He sighed as he looked up to the lighthouse. The light was coming out and he hoped that one of them would have seen him. Or at least, gotten out to search for him.

The temperature began to rise and the sea water with it. Realising this, he sighed again. “Tides.” He said to himself in sullen realisation. It was only going to get even more wet. At least, he won’t drown though.

If he tried to warp out, he was afraid more of the rock would shift before he could get himself fully out. He was in too much of an awkward angle to use his weapons in the armiger to shift the rock, too. He sighed again as he tried to think of an alternative.

The first one to rise was Cid. Going about the room, nearly stumbling on the carpet, he realise something was off.

Too groggy to give it any mind, he went to relieve himself.

At the slam of the toilet door, Weskham was next to stir awake. Yawning as he sat up he looked around. With the toilet occupied, he decided to greet the Prince. Probably already brewing a cup of coffee by now…

Clarus snorted loudly, making Weskham jump as he passed. He watched the slumbering man picked his nose with a scrunched up look on his face.

Weskham shook his head in disgust at that, leaving the room as he did.

Clarus woke up when he heard shouts.

“REGIS!” He heard Cid called out loudly with a panic voice down stairs. “IF YER PLAYING WITH US, I SWEAR TO BAHAMUT I’LL TURN THE REGALIA INTO A TRACTOR”

“YOUR HIGHNESS, ANSWER US!” Came Weskham’s voice outside. “HIGHNESS!” He called, going farther, probably towards the lighthouse.

As all the noise registered, he jumped from his makeshift bed on the couch.

“Cid, where’s the Prince?” The Shield asked aloud as he got down stairs.

Regis was starting to feel the heat as the sun rose to its zenith. He had taken off his vest to cover his face but it was too late. He can already feel the pain radiating on his cheeks and nose. It doesn’t help that he felt so parched. This was getting from bad to worse.

He looked towards the lighthouse again. Maybe it was foolish of him to think he can see them from here. It must be near noon by now. They must be up. At least someone would.

Taking a bracing deep breath, he looked towards the lighthouse one last time and concentrated as he tapped into his Lucian powers. “Let this bear fruit or it will be the end of me.” He said more to himself than anyone else as he started to cast his blizzard spells to the sea.

He really hoped that the ice oddities would be seen from all the way there. It was the only way. Between all of his elemental reservoirs, he had his Ice reservoir the most. That, coupled with the fact that water is conducive for electricity and the sun’s heat were already giving him sunburns, he opted using the Ice element for the day’s escape attempt.

“Gentlemen!” Weskham alerted them as he got down from the light house tower. “I may have located him!”

“Cid!” Clarus called the other man. They were in the half made harbour, suspecting that the Prince may have fell there and met an unfortunate accident.

Once on the ground floor, Weskham was showing towards the view towards the haven nearby.

“There’s ice sheets. He must be there.” Weskham pointed out.

True enough, there was salt white ice sheets floating suspiciously and the unmistakable blast of magic being used.

“Gods damn prince!” Clarus cursed under his breath as they rushed to get into the Regalia.

Regis drained his ice elemental reservoirs. The chill from the ice sheets were very much pleasing but it did nothing for his thirst. “What would I give for a drop of water.” He sighed before he stopped in realisation. “Fresh water, of course.” He corrected himself.

Regis waited. He waited until the sheet broke and started to drift.

At that, Regis’s heart had inkling of paralysing fear. What if no one found him?

Looking at the light house once again, his mind worked over on survival skills. If it comes to it, would he have cut his leg to get free? What of blood lost?

As he brooded, he heard noises.

“REGIS!” Came one familiar voice. “REGGIE, WHERE ARE YA!” Came the other familiar voice.

“HIGHNESS!” A third voice joined.

“HEY!” Regis shouted. “I’M HERE!” He shouted the best that he could. The sun was really doing a number of him. It sounded weak.

He raked his head for something but it was unnecessary.

“Regis?!” Came the concerned voice of his Shield.

Afraid that he might miss him, Regis even used his make shift face mask to wave at him  “Here!” He called out.

Getting closer, he stared at the Prince, frowning at all the inflamed and painful looking patches of sunburn.

“Clarus, do something.” Regis asked impatiently, feeling embarrassed at the reaction of the Shield.

“Oh yes, pardon me.” He said as he made his way behind the rock and pulled it, giving space.

Finally, the Prince was free.

They had to spend another week in Caem for Regis to recover from everything.


End file.
